


Kakamaru fsnfic

by tinykim16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinykim16/pseuds/tinykim16





	Kakamaru fsnfic

Kakashi pov

It's been 12 years since the nine tails attacked the hidden leave village, but i can't believe that I am going to be the leader of team 7 i just hope I'm going to get naruto in my team since I use to look after him when he was younger and I know he will grow up to be a great ninja but I could also help him control his powers since he has the nine-tails inside of him and I was trusted by my sensi Minato his father to be there to protect him from everyone because they all hate him because he is the nine-tails jinchuuriki, and I never go back on my word and that was my promise to Minato and Kushina before they died that I would look after him like he was my own son. I might see what he is doing later and take him to get some ramen if he still likes it, but I have to go see my students and I have to test them tomorrow aswell. 

One hour later

Okay I'm here nice to meet you all I'm kakashi hatake and I am going to be your teacher and I want you to tell me your name and the things about you.  
(Thought " yes I have naruto ")

Naruto: "My name is Naruto uzumaki, the things I like is eating ramen especially the one at ichiraku ramen shop, the thing I dislike is the three minute wait after boiling the hot water in the ramen bowl, and my dream is to become the next hokage then everyone will have to treate me with some respect like I'm someone important."

Kakashi: "Okay next one"

Sakura: "Hi my name is Sakura haruno, the thing I like ...I mean the person I like .., my dream is to be ..., and I dislike ... Naruto."

Kakashi: "Okay girls these days are interested in boys then ninja training."

Kakashi: "Last one"

Sasuke: "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Kakashi: "Okay that's good you are unique and have you're own different ideas and you all will be having a task tomorrow."

Students: "What type of task"

Kakashi: task that all you can do together but for now you can ... go

I said bye then I ran off to finish reading the rest of my book, so I went to the garden in the park and I sat against the tree and started reading the make-out paradise book which is written by Jiraiya one of the ten sonen's and I love his book's. 

Three hours later

~lunch time~

As I was going to have my lunch there was a emergency and Naruto has taken off with the secrect scroll and now everyone is looking for him and we found out that one of our ninja's Mizuki is working with Orochimaru and Mizuki has told naruto that he is the nine-tails and that it is inside of him and told him that iruka has always hated him because the nine-tails is the reason why iruka's parents are dead and naruto ran off on them and iruka transformed into naruto and made Mizuki ran after him but he didn't find out until the last second and Mizuki was going to kill iruka but naruto jumped out and hit Mizuki before he could get any closer to iruka and Naruto told Mizuki if he ever hurt his sensi he will kill him

After naruto fought Mizuki iruka gave him his headband and let him pass so when they came back i ran straight up to them and I hugged naruto all I could do is hold him that all I wanted to do.

Kakashi: "(Hug) naruto are you all right I am so glad that iruka found you and now you are a ninja I am just so happy that both of you are alright"

Naruto pov

I was scared when kakashi ran up to us and just hugged me straight away and it hurt and I couldn't even react it just happen I wanted to hug him back because I have a huge crush on him

Naruto: "Kakashi oww let go I think I really hurt myself when I did that last hit my ribs hurt I think I broke one"

Kakashi: "oh oh im sorry lets get you to the hospital and get someone to check you"

Suddenly I started to cough then I started coughing up blood shit Mizuki was able to get me in the ribs in no time I collapsed in kakashi's arms.

Kakashi pov

Kakashi: "Naruto no wake up it's not time to go and do this get up"

Kakashi: "Iruka help me get naruto to the hospital we have to get him checked by a doctor now."

Iruka: "Okay let's go now"

So we got to the doctor's and I yelled for a doctor

"Hurry up we need a doctor quickly right now hurry please"

Iruka pov

I ran off from kakashi to go find a doctor it took five minutes until I could find one and when I did I ran up to him and I grabbed him and pulled him all the way to naruto.

I said to him "please we need help a doctor to help us"

As we got to kakashi I told him that I got a doctor then the doctor took naruto out of kakashi's hand and rushed him to a room and put him on one of the beds.

Kakashi pov

Is he alright doc, what is wrong with him! "The guy he fought punched him in the ribs and broke 3 ribs but he should wake up by tomorrow morning" he said

"Okay doc I will stay here and you go get your self checked on iruka"

"Okay kakashi" iruka said

Naruto was sleeping so I watched just in case he woke up but then I suddenly past out and slept.


End file.
